


Turning Saints Into the Sea

by SandrC



Series: Balance My Deeds With My Misdeeds [10]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Taako Tuesday, This is the cutest of headcanons, he deserves better, i have a deep love of johan, no dogs on the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC
Summary: Nope. He wasn't jealous. Not at all. No matter what anyone told you. No matter how much Magnus bonded with his Voidfish. No matter what.Not. Jealous. At. All.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nintendonut1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendonut1/gifts).



> Mweh-heh-heh! A cute HC for a cute little Voidfish. Hope you like it! Taako Tuesday prompt from [nintendonut1](http://twitter.com/nintendonut1).

Johan wasn't jealous. Nope. Not jealous one little bit. Not of Killian and Carey, who loved each other so much and had each other as support. Not of Angus McDonald who was so sure of his superiority at such a young age. Not of Avi, who had found peace with his job. And he definitely was not jealous of Magnus and his baby Voidfish in a bubble.

_Why does his Voidfish get to move? Why does he get his own Voidfish? I found this one so why don't I get to call this one my own? And how come my Voidfish is stationary? This is bullshit._

When Magnus had come back with a large, white, glowing egg—EGG BABE he remembered—it had caused his Voidfish to freak out and sing excitedly, slamming itself against the glass of its tank to try and reach the egg. Magnus carefully handed the egg to his Voidfish and it had cradled it happily. Johan had felt a flash of jealousy run through him. Magnus had a bond with his Voidfish and now this??? It just wasn't fair in his opinion.

When the egg finally hatched and the tiny—Euterpe, that thing was so very tiny! He was overwhelmed by just how tiny and cute this little thing was—baby Voidfish came out of the egg and oh wow! Wow! Magnus was over the moon—ha ha—and Lucretia was ecstatic about having a second Voidfish—albeit a baby one—and Johan? Johan was not jealous. Nope, not at all.

Magnus managed to convince Lucretia that they didn't need two Voidfish in the same tank and, using the argument that the new one was only a baby and didn't have much experience in voiding memories. Besides, he had argued, wouldn't it be nice to have a mobile Voidfish? She had, of course, given in—because, you know, how could you say no to one of the Bureau's golden boys?—and Magnus had managed to get a small bubble of glass and magic made to hold the little Voidfish. Then, as if to rub salt in the wound, Magnus named it.

_Rover. The Voidfish baby was named Rover. Like a dog. Because of course that's what I-want-a-dog-more-than-life-itself Magnus would have named the damn thing._

_So not only does Magnus the Hammer, golden boy numero trés, get a goddamn baby Voidfish; but he gets to name it—and fucking goes with Rover of all things!!!—and it is fucking mobile!_

But, yanno, Johan isn't jealous one bit. No sir! Not at all. Not even slightly. Anyone saying otherwise is a lying liar.

(But if maybe he could convince Lucretia to both allow him to name his Voidfish and make it mobile then maybe he would be...less not jealous.)

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Wanna prompt something like this? Then drop by [my Twitter](http://twitter.com/ArrowAceP) or [my Tumblr](http://thesleepiestsheepy.tumblr.com) to either geek about TAZ with me or gimme a prompt on Tuesdays!
> 
> I'm pretty friendly so don't be afriad lol :)


End file.
